25 to Life
by Reidemption
Summary: Abusive!Boyfriend fic. Morgan stumbles on something he wasn't supposed to see - In an effort to keep his privacy Reid begins pushing him away - But what happens when Morgan doesn't back down?  DISCLAIMER: I don't own them but I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Slouching on his chair in front of his desk in the bullpen, Reid couldn't help but be noticed. He might as well have had a neon sign hanging over him. '_Vacant_' seemed appropriately fitting. His mood drew attention to one Technical Analyst in particular, one Penelope Garcia. She leaned her head onto Morgan as he stopped to stand beside her after seeing the frown on her face. "What's wrong baby girl? Miss me? I know a minute can seem like an eternity when it comes to the lack of my presence but I told you I'd be back." he said with that award winning Derek Morgan smile.

"He looks so... tired" she said tilting her head in worry, ignoring his previous comment. "Who?" Morgan's head shot up following her gaze. "Our baby genius" a frown accompanied her answer. A small frown appeared on Derek's face as he took in the scene. Without thinking twice he walked forward and over towards the boy.

"Tired, Pretty boy?" he questioned with a slight smile as he leaned over his shoulder to look at papers scattered on his desk. Reid jumped at the lack of warning from the unannounced invasion. He spun around and pushed his chair back "Jesus, Morgan!" he shrieked.

"Christ actually but I'm glad you think so fondly of me to put me on that pedestal" Morgan laughed. Reid squinted his eyes at the man and shook his head "Not funny". Morgan chuckled when he saw the look of annoyance on the kid's face. "Fine fine" he said lifting his hands up in surrender. "What's this?" he reached onto Reid's desk and slid the papers around off each other to get a better look at them.

Reid's eyes widened as he saw Morgan squint to read the papers. "Don't you have some work to do!" he yelled out as he rushed to gather the papers and get them out of Morgan's reach. Morgan looked taken aback and stumbled backwards as the smaller man edged in front of him. Confused the older man backed away further and looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "What was that, Reid?" he asked with a serious tone.

"Me, reacting to you, invading my personal space" Reid snapped. "Not that" Morgan's tone grew tighter. Reid looked at the man and noticed the anger on his face "What?" he asked confused. "What that paper said, Reid. What was that?" he stepped forward. Swallowing a lump in his throat the boy looked at the man in the eyes "Nothing". "That wasn't nothing, Reid!" Morgan yelled making the kid jump for the second time in a 5 minute period. "Back off, Morgan!" he raised his voice and narrowed his eyes.

"Stop stop stop!" Garcia rushed forwards. "Contrary to what I believe you are NOT Brad Pitt, Derek Morgan and this is not fight club" she pointed a finger into his chest.

Morgan was glaring at Reid. Full of anger and the need to protect.

Reid dropped his eyes from the other man's to the floor and lowered his head. "It was nothing, Morgan" he whispered.

"What was nothing?" Garcia looked from one man to the other and frowned. "Is everything ok, honey?" she reached out and touched Reid's arm.

"Fine" he said as he lifted his head back up and met Morgan's eyes. The younger agent's eyes pleaded with his to drop the subject. Morgan softened his glare and shook his head "Everything's fine, baby girl". He broke away eye contact to look at her with reassurance.

She didn't believe the words but the voice she trusted so she nodded and turned to go back to work.

Morgan walked past Reid and stopped when he was at his side. "We are going to talk about this" he said with confidence and walked away.

Reid slumped down into his chair and put his head into his hands wishing that if the apocalypse insisted on happening that it happen right now. Answering to God seemed a lot more appealing than answering to Derek Morgan.

* * *

**More to come. I'm not sure how I feel about this story but I wrote it so I should at least let it breathe. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

JJ called the team into the conference room and announced the details of their new case. They had been invited to Kansas to help solve a string of double murders.

After their initial briefing and throwing ideas back and forth Hotch informed them they'd be leaving in 20. Prentiss was stacking up the folders on the table when she noticed Reid fumbling with his cellphone. Trying to respect his privacy she concentrated on gathering the files up. A beep broke the silence and she looked up to see Reid frown as he read whatever was on the little glowing screen.

"Something wrong?" she asked in concern.

Reid's head shot up "Uh.. What?" he asked startled.

"You look down about something" she commented. She used her head to gesture to the cellphone in his hand.

"Oh. Uh no. I'm fine." he replied rather unconvincingly. He shoved the cellphone into his pocket and got up shoving the chair in place under the table.

"You sure?" she furrowed her brow trying to read him. Nothing about him said he was alright. In fact the more she looked at him the more she noticed how dishelved he seemed to be.

"Yup" he said with a small smile and left the room without looking back.

He left the room in such a hurry, his thoughts racing that he didn't even notice Hotch till he stumbled right into him. "Oof" the knock took the breath right out of both of them. "Hotch! I'm so sorry!" Reid's voice was panicked. He backed away and looked his boss up and down to assess the damage.

"It's fine, Reid" Hotch tried to contain his anger "Just watch where you're going". Reid nodded and bit his bottom lip a look of sorrow in his eyes.

Hotch walked away and Reid quickly darted to the bathroom. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and walked into one of the stalls, locking the door.

* * *

_"It's my job"_

Rossi heard the voice say when he opened up the door to the bathroom.

_"I gotta go"_

He recognized the abrupt voice and identified it as the young doctor. Nonetheless physical confirmation came in the form of Reid stepping out of the stall. The boy gave him a forced smiled and quickly made his way out of the room.

Rossi dismissively shook his head and entered another stall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once on the jet Reid tried to relax. He threw his head back and shifted his body into the most comfortable leaning position he could.

After more talk of the case Morgan came and sat in the seat across from Reid.

"Not now" Reid closed his eyes.

"No. Now is about the right time." Morgan commented, anger apparent as his voice tightened.

"We're on a case, Morgan. After." he dismissively promised.

Reid could feel Morgan's hard stare on him even with his eyes closed. He sighed and tried to ignore it. He had enough to deal with without Morgan adding onto it. It wasn't even his business.

"Slut?" Morgan pushed, ignoring the boy's desire for a later-timed conversation.

Reid's eyes snapped open and he locked his gaze on the older agent. "Did you have a particularly hard time deciphering what I just said?" he spat glaring at Morgan.

"Nah I heard you. Now hear me. Whatever piece of shit wrote you that note.."

"It wasn't to me" Reid interrupted.

"What?" Morgan's stare, if it was possible seemed to harden.

"It.. the uh.. note. It wasn't to me."

"I saw your name, Reid!"

"Um I don't think you did" Reid shook his head and sucked in his lips.

"What are you kidding me right now?" Morgan laughed exasperatedly.

Reid looked at Morgan. His eyes telling Morgan there was no way he was backing down.

"Listen kid, if this is a fucking threat on your life we gotta look into this" Morgan said in a low voice while he leaned forward.

Reid's eyes widened and he went into a panic. "W-what? What are you talking about Morgan? Cause someone called me a slut my life is in danger?" He spoke quickly trying to keep his voice steady. He looked at Morgan incredulously.

"Oh so it WAS addressed to you?" Morgan smirked as the confession slipped from the younger man's lips.

"No.. what? What are you-"

"Who's it from?" Morgan asked calmly, directly.

Reid tried to pinpoint one of the million excuses running through his head to give to Morgan. Nothing seemed appropate. Nothing seemed good enough. He saw Morgan's eyebrow raise waiting for the answer and he bit the inside of his cheek trying to restrain himself from revealing anything.

Morgan's phone rang and Reid let out a sigh of relief. Morgan noticed and narrowed his eyes on the kid while he answered the call. "Garcia?"

Reid hopped out of his seat and went to sit near Hotch. Morgan's eyes following him the whole way. When he slumped into the seat Hotch glanced at him and lifted a brow. The genius picked up the file sitting in front of the unit chief leader and began sprouting off theories. Morgan shook his head trying to pay attention to Garcia but all he could think about was Reid and that note. _'You're nothing but a fucking SLUT.'_

_

* * *

_**Next time: Morgan tries to get some alone time with Reid but things don't go exactly as planned**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morgan had no time to pull Reid aside and talk to him when the jet landed. As soon as they arrived they were put to work with little to no breaks. By the time everything settled they were already at the hotel JJ had reserved rooms at and were checking in. Due to what Morgan assumed was the budget they were forced to pair off and share rooms. Before he could request to room with Reid he heard Hotch announce that he'd be rooming with him and that Reid would be rooming with Rossi.

Reid let out a breath of relief when he heard who he was paired with. _Anyone but Morgan_. He thought. After a long day and the hard case the last thing he wanted to do was have to sit in a room and explain himself to Morgan with no means of escape. He could see Morgan look at him out of the corner of his eye as the older man passed by. With the way Morgan was working those hard glares today he could give Hotch a run for his money.

Once he got into his hotel room he sat on the bed and pulled out his cellphone. Rossi walked into the bathroom paying no attention to him. Flipping his phone open he began his text: _"At the hotel now"._

He waited for the response that came immediately. _"Who r u with?". _He couldn't help the slight reflex of panic that came over him.

_-"No one"-_

_-"Then I'm calling u"-_

_-"You can't. I can't talk right now. Tomorrow. Maybe."-_

_-"Y can't u talk?"-_

_-"I have a lot of work to do"-_

_-"And wut I'm not important?"-_

_-"No. Of course you are. I just need to get this done."-_

"You kids and your damn texting" Rossi's voice ripped Reid's eyes right off the little screen. He looked up at the older man and flipped his phone shut.

"You didn't need to stop" Rossi spoke again as he saw the kid pocketing his phone "It was just a comment" he smirked.

"No I'm done" Reid smiled.

A beep came out of his pocket. He blushed and looked away. "Looks like they aren't" Rossi said pointing to his pocket with a smile. Reid forced a laugh "Yeah". Another beep came from his pocket, another message. His heart sank for a moment as he realized what that meant.

The worry must have been evident on his face because Rossi walked over and sat next to him on the bed. "Problem?" he asked trying to read the kid's eyes as he turned to face him. "Um.. n-no" Reid stood up shaking his head "Everything's fine" he nodded and walked toward the bathroom "I'm gonna .. take a shower".

Rossi nodded and laid back onto the bed and clicked on the tv with the remote he found laying above his head.

In the bathroom Reid went into panic mode. He turned on the shower to drown out his thoughts. He reached into his pocket and reluctantly pulled out his phone. He flipped it open reading the messages.

_- "Wut u need 2 do is tell me y u can't talk"-_

_- "U little fucking shit. U ignoring me?"-_

Reid was shaking. He tried to calm himself down enough to dial the proper numbers but kept pressing the wrong buttons. He sat on the edge of the tub and put his head into his hands. He took a moment to breathe and then tried again. Successfully he was able to dial the number and waited in fear as the phone rang on the other end.

"What?" the voice on the other line spat.

"I'm sorry I uh dropped my phone behind the headboard and I was barely able to get it out right now" he knew it was a stupid excuse but he also knew the person on the other line knew him well enough to know that it might possibly be true. He was clumsy. It was plausible. He held his breath and hoped he'd get an understanding reply.

"You drop your brain back there too?"

Anger. Sarcasm. He released his breath and all hope flew away with it.

"I.." he began but couldn't find words.

Laughter from the other end. "Guess I got my answer".

"I'm sorry" he could hear nothing but the defeat in his own voice.

"Not yet"

"What?"

"You don't ignore me and not get repercussions, Spencer"

"I dropped the phone!" he yelled but it wasn't defensive. It was pleading.

When a knock came from the bathroom door Reid's heart stopped. He prayed to God that a voice wouldn't accompany the knock. He scrambled up to open the door and..

"Reid?"

There it was. As if his fate wasn't already sealed.

"Reid! Hotch needs us down in the lobby. 5 minutes!" Rossi yelled from behind the door.

_Fuck_. Reid's eyes were the size of plates. He suddenly realized he had forgotten to breathe. He let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding and waited for it. 3..2...1

"Who the FUCK was that?" the voice from the phone snarled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Answer me, Spencer. God dammit Answer me!"

Reid wanted to hang up. He wanted to toss the phone against the wall and break it. Throw it on the floor and just smash it. He knew all these thoughts were irrational and none would save him anyway.

"Rossi" Reid breathed. It was all he could get out.

"What?" the voice growled.

"Coworker.. he just knocked on my hotel room door. My boss.. he needs us." Reid was amazed at how many words he just got out.

"You're full of shit. I hear the fucking shower on. You're in the bathroom. Why would the knock be that fucking close, Spencer? What are you FUCKING HIM WHILE YOU'RE TALKING TO ME?" the man yelled.

"No.. he.."

"Shut up. Just shut the fuck up. I'm done with your lies."

"I'm not lying!" he was practically crying into the phone now.

"You just wait till you're home" the man threatened. Then hung up without another word.

Reid began shaking uncontrollably and felt the sudden urge to throw up. He closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket and lowered his head as he cried. Gripping onto the tub's edge for some sort of support.

Down in the lobby Hotch was getting impatient. "I said 5 minutes" he said angrily glaring at Rossi. "Hey I told him" Rossi threw his hands up and backed away. Morgan looked at the 2 men and then at the elevator "I'll get him" he volunteered and when Hotch nodded he ran off.

Banging on the door yanked Reid out of his thoughts and he looked up. Sniffling he wiped his tears away and opened the bathroom door and looked out. The pounding on the door grew louder and he retreated back into the bathroom to quickly wash his face before answering.

Opening the door he tried to avoid eye contact with the visitor. "Reid. What the hell is taking you so long, man? Hotch is about to blow a fucking gasket." Morgan exclaimed as soon as the door swung open. "Reid?" Morgan couldn't put together in his mind what he was seeing. The closest thing he could relate it to was a kid who just got reprimanded by a parent. "Hotch call you or something?" Morgan asked tilting his head in confusion.

Reid shook his head and closed the door as he entered the hallway. Morgan lifted the boy's chin and saw the forming of puffy eyes. "You were crying" he said softly.

"You've got great observation skills" Reid snapped and turned his head getting out of Morgan's grip on his chin.

"What happened? You re-read the letter and realize I was right?" Morgan had had enough. All he was trying to do was help and this kid just kept snapping at him.

"Would you GET OVER the LETTER? My God!" Reid stomped down the hallway towards the elevator.

"Would you quit acting like a fucking 5 year old?" Morgan yelled out to him as he ran after him.

"Only if you stop acting like you're my parent" Reid retorted and pushed the button to retrieve the elevator. He wrapped his arms protectively around himself and waited. _C'mon c'mon c'mon_. He shifted his weight onto the balls of his feet.

* * *

**WARNING: (next chapter) Fed up with the cat and mouse game Morgan lets his anger react**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What you need is someone to teach you some fucking respect!" Morgan growled into his ear.

Reid spun around so fast that if he wasn't consumed with anger he'd be dizzy. "TEACH ME!" he yelled into the other man's face.

The elevator door dinged and Reid turned and got in. Morgan followed and hit the button without even looking.

"I should" he said in a dangerously low voice.

Reid slammed his palm into the emergency stop button "DO IT!" he was done. This ended right here. He couldn't take it anymore.

It happened so fast he didn't even have time to comprehend what was going on. Morgan grabbed his shirt and pushed him hard against the elevator wall.

Emily, having been sent to go fetch Morgan and Reid pushed the elevator button and waited. The light for the lobby was lit but nothing happened. She heard voices inside and started pounding on the door when she made out who the voices belonged to.

"You're nothing but a punk ass kid!" Morgan screamed into his face practically spitting on him. He pulled Reid forward and slammed him back into the wall even harder.

Pounding on the elevator door echoed in both of their ears but neither reacted.

"Morgan!" they heard Emily's voice.

Reid's eyes widened as he looked at the anger radiating out of Morgan's whole being.

"I'll teach you a fucking lesson!" Morgan snarled.

Outside the elevator door Emily heard the threat and started kicking the door. "HOTCH!" she yelled over her shoulder. The whole team ran up behind her. "What's going on?" Hotch demanded angrily.

"I don't know. They're in there! The doors aren't opening and Morgan is threatening Reid." she looked at him. Eyes big in fear as she explained the situation. She did her best to remain as calm as possible.

Hotch started to pound on the door "MORGAN!".

He heard Hotch's voice but he didn't care. He heard Prentiss telling him to open the door but nothing was registering right now except for his anger. Reid squirmed in his grasp and whimpered as he got closer.

"Listen to me" he said, anger filling his entire being.

Reid nodded frantically.

"You're gonna tell me what I want to know and then I'm gonna let you go" Morgan said calmly trying to keep the anger in his voice under control.

Reid whimpered and nodded.

"The note. Go." Morgan ordered and let go of the kid's shirt.

"It.. It was f-from my.. my.. boyfriend" Reid gasped out.

Morgan stood in shock. His eyes widened and he was suddenly at a loss for words.

The doors opened up behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hotch growled at the sight before him. Morgan standing in front of a terrified Reid who was cowering against the wall trying to make himself seem as small as possible. Tears falling down his face.

He pushed past Morgan and stood in front of Reid facing Morgan. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" he demanded in a growl.

Morgan shook his head as if he didn't know what was happening. As if he was shaking himself out of a daze.

Reid rushed past the both of them without a word. Running past his team and out the door of the hotel building. JJ ran after him.

"Reid!" she called after him trying to keep up his pace as she chased after her friend. He ran a couple of blocks before stopping to breathe. He bent forward trying to catch his breath. She raced up beside him and put her hand on his back doing the same thing. Once she caught her breath she turned to look at him.

"Reid.." her voice was soft. Full of concern and sympathy. He flinched at the pity underneath. He stood up straight and turned to face her fully "It's ok" he said in something no louder than a whisper. She nodded and place her hand up to touch his cheek.

* * *

"You want to explain yourself, Agent Morgan?" Hotch gritted through this teeth. Morgan stared at the older agent in confusion. "What happened?" Prentiss asked walking up behind him.

Morgan snapped, kicking the elevator wall and stomped out. He heard Hotch calling him but he didn't care. He couldn't even think straight right now. He slammed the doors of the hotel building as he left. He heard footsteps running behind him and suddenly Prentiss appeared on his side.

"We'll just take a walk" she commented lightly. He chuckled in anger at how ridiculous it sounded but that was the point right?

"Ok you laughed. You've got a sense of humor. Means you can't be too dangerous right now can you? Then again.. John Wayne Gacy was a clown" she thought aloud.

Morgan stopped in his tracks. "Did you just compare me to a serial killer?" the look on his face was clear. He was offended. "No. Well.. you did just have a freak out with Reid who happens to fit Gacy's victomology but that's beside the point" she said as she shook her head at the last words.

"Are you trying to comfort me or piss me off?" he narrowed his eyes. "Comfort YOU? you're not the one who ran out of an elevator crying" she commented stonily. "Yeah he's real mature ain't he?" Morgan said in snide. "Maybe one day he can grow up and be just like you and kick elevators before exiting them. Screw the pesky crying." she said, sarcasm seeping through her.

* * *

After what seemed like hours when in reality was only minutes of standing in the cold JJ spoke up "I'm glad that if I'm gonna die of frostbite it's gonna be with you" she smiled and nudged him.

Reid let out a silent laugh. "Come on" he said nodding towards the path they came from. She rustled his hair and grabbed his arm and clung to him as they made their way back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hotch and Rossi waited in the lobby both looking equally unhappy. One angered beyond reason, one displeased. When he saw Reid and JJ enter the building Hotch wasted no time in getting over to him.

"What happened?" he asked as calm as he could. A hint of anger hidden in there.

Reid turned his head away.

Hotch clenched his fists "Reid. A word." when the boy looked at him he gestured with his head for him to follow.

JJ rubbed Reid's back and left him to join Rossi. Reid followed Aaron Hotchner into another part of the hotel. A hallway away from the others.

"What. Happened?" Hotch asked in a tight voice.

"The elevator got stuck. The lights flashed off for a minute and I got scared. I started crying. Morgan tried to comfort me but I couldn't get myself to calm down." Reid smiled inwardly to himself at how that flowed out of his mouth without one stutter. Without one pause.

Hotch gave him a death stare "That's not what happened".

Reid frowned "What?".

"He was threatening you. Prentiss heard-"

Reid cut him off. "With all due respect Prentiss doesn't know what she heard. Morgan wouldn't threaten me that's BEYOND ridiculous. Morgan.. threatening ME? He goes out of his way practically every day to make sure danger DOESN'T come to me!" he laughed as if he needed to to point out the absurdity.

Hotch didn't flinch. Didn't even react to what Reid was saying. At least not outwardly, Reid thought. He himself thought he sounded pretty convincing how the hell could that encore NOT put the nail in the coffin? After all it was true. Morgan wasn't going to hurt him. He knew it. He just wanted answers.

Prentiss called Hotch from the lobby and Reid had never been so happy that she was part of the team than in that moment.

"This isn't over" he said sternly before taking off in the direction of the lobby.

Reid walked over to the wall and leaned himself against it and threw his head back. _What a night_.


End file.
